zelderscrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Surely, Temple
The party meets Marin outside the Forest Temple and begins its incursion into the conquered sanctuary. Player Introductions Marin Zephros was the child of a religious family of sailing merchants, though they never gave much thought to the divine until a flash flood hit their town. Marin nearly drowned, but they received a vision of the goddess Nayru in their brush with death and became a devout Cleric of the Goddess of Wisdom. As part of their holy training, they underwent a pilgrimage to the Forest Temple. Synopsis 4:20 AM, Day 3 – Forest Temple The party approaches the entrance of the Forest Temple to see Marin waiting outside, the entrance to the temple sealed off by thick roots. After a brief standoff, the party notices a large, suspicious nut in the center of the root wall. Rocco uses the wooden key from the Great Fairy and inserts it into a small hole in the nut. Before entering, Sylph whistles for her horse companion, Ren, to join them. The roots crawl back into the ground. The grand entryway has been vandalized, but the group presses on. The second chamber, guarded by two lurking Stalfos, contains four statues – one for each God of the Four Seasons. Two of the doors are locked, and they overlook a dark room with a dead end. Eventually, they discover a switch on the statue of the Goddess of Spring, which opens the door to the east. Outside the statue room is a small, open-air garden for mushrooms. As the adventurers enter, however, they are ambushed by a swarm of Octoroks hiding amongus the fungus. Sylph swoops into the foliage above, commanding Ren to battle the monsters with the others. Marin holds back in a pacifistic manner. The others charge into battle and drench the ground in Octorok blood. In the aftermath, the heroes find a small key, Setnam catches a fairy in a bottle, and they find a door sealed off by strange pod-like plants. Before exploring further, the group sends their NPC companions – Jacques, Dropp, and Locke, a mysterious dancer who has definitely been with them the whole time – to establish a camp in front of the temple, where they will rest, keep watch for monsters, and await the heroes’ return from the dangerous dungeon. Using the key, the heroes cross to the garden on the opposite side of the Sanctum of Seasons. It’s a dim garden of trees, canopied by the trees’ tightly-packed foliage. The party spots three Stalfos keeping watch, but they get the drop on them and easily dismantle them. In the shady grove behind them, they find a treasure chest containing a map of the dungeon. The next room is a root cellar, full of wooden bins of vegetables. Azra immediately dismisses the room as worthless, but Set and Sylph grab a few food items. A door to the side is overgrown with the same Deku Pods, so they climb their way into a tunnel in the floor, leaving Ren with the villagers camping out front. The tunnel is dark and earthen, with a canopy of dangling roots. Thicker roots block one passage at a fork, so the heroes ascend up the tunnel in the other direction and emerge in a stone-walled yard in front of a greenhouse. Behind them, a staircase leads to a room above the tunnel. In the upper room, a window looks out over the front half of the temple and the forest beyond. The heroes find the dungeon’s compass in a chest, as well as a strange branch sticking out of the tiled floor. Set tries several times unsuccessfully to grab it with his whip before asking Sylph to fly in above and grab it in case it’s part of a trap. Rocco simply walks over and pulls the branch like a switch, causing a rumbling in the tunnel below. Characters * Setnam Onalos * Rocco * Sylph Summend * Azra Garual * Marin Zephros * Ren Minor Characters * Jacques * Dropp Titra * Locke * Smoodie Category:Episodes Category:Forest Temple Arc